


Among the Stars

by ronansaber



Series: Among the Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Force-Sensitive Reader, Lemon, Mild Gore, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronansaber/pseuds/ronansaber
Summary: The year is 20 BBY, just one year before Order 66, and the clone wars are raging. You are an expert tracker and Jedi Knight, held in high regard for your intellect, charming personality, and your strong connection with the force. You are sent by the Jedi Council on a mission to Umbara, and you are reunited with your close friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. After the battle, you both realize your friendship might turn into something more...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Reader - Relationship
Series: Among the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Among the Stars

The night comes quickly as you make your way to the landing base. The Battalion had sent the active coordinates of the command ship in advance, hoping to give you time before they break through the Confederate blockade hovering just above the planet. Umbara is a darkened world, so under the cover of the night you jump into your starfighter easily without being seen and quickly take off through the back of the Capital airfield. Plugging in the coordinates, you realize the command ship has already entered the atmosphere, and the troops are waiting for the vital information you carry about the structure of the Umbaran and Separatist forces they will soon face.

You quickly accelerate to the hangar of the large airship and land your fighter inside, slowly rolling towards the area where the aircraft marshal is waving. You take off your helmet and jump out, heading over to the briefing table that Anakin, Obi-wan, Rex, Cody, and Waxer are standing around. You watch carefully as you approach. Obi-wan is leaned over with his palms flat on the table, a stray piece of golden hair hanging in his face. He looks up quickly as if he has just sensed your presence. He locks eyes with you, and you can feel his happiness and excitement radiating through the force, even though his stoic features hide them well. Anakin glances over at him, raising an eyebrow and smirking with just the corner of his mouth¬—He can sense it too. 

You approach the table and Rex turns, greeting you with a wide smile and a big hug. 

“Good to see you, Rex,” you say, straining to breathe through his hug.

“Glad to see you alive,” Anakin grins, as Waxer and Cody laugh your name. 

They make room for you at the table, and you begin to brief them on your report, pointing out the best approach for attacks, the weak spots in the enemy formation, and the ideal tactics to avoid loss of life. The Umbaran planet is constantly covered in darkness, which can work both to your advantage and the advantage of the enemy. With the conclusion of your findings, General Kenobi nods and takes over the brief. 

“Masters Krell and Tiin will be supporting my troops in the south, while Anakin’s battalion comes in from the north with your support, taking out enemy reinforcements,” he announces. Obi-Wan has gone into focus mode; he has turned off nearly all emotions. The reunion with him was short-lived, and you were glad to see him, but you know cannot let feelings control your mind, especially with lives at stake. Still, it stings a little knowing how easily Obi-Wan can wipe thoughts of you from his mind. 

“It is imperative that we conquer the capital city as quickly as possible and hold it,” he finishes his statement with emphasis, grabbing at the air and holding his fist tight. Anakin steps a little closer to the holo-map, adding to Kenobi’s brief.

“The local militia is gonna be our biggest problem. The Separatists now have the support of the Umbarans. They’re heavily armed. ARC trooper Fives will be assisting my units as well,” he says, and Rex and Fives fistbump each other. Obi-Wan reminds Anakin of his position with Cody; Obi-wan will be twelve klicks to Anakin’s south, attempting to take the Capital.

With the plan laid out clearly, you set off towards the transports. You hear footsteps jogging towards you and can sense Obi-wan. You turn around and wait for him, giving him a cheeky smile. He returns one back as he offers to walk you to your carrier.

“Its been quite a long time, you know,” he says, clasping his hands behind his back. “I’ve missed working with you. I’m sure we’d be in over our heads without your intel.”

“I’ve missed you too, Obi-Wan, and all your flirtatious ways,” you laugh. He stops in front of you and grabs your waist, pushing you up against the hard metal of the carrier. 

“Well it has been quite a very long time,” he teases sarcastically. Ani looks over at you two and rolls his eyes, smiling. In response, you dramatically pull the Master Jedi closer to you. 

“Careful now, Obi, you might make me fall in love with you…”

You pull apart and laugh, and you jump onto the transport opposite Anakin’s as Obi stares up at you and calls your name.

“Good luck,” he wishes you with a hint of nervousness in his voice, but his force signature is almost entirely closed off in preparation for battle. You give him a casual salute and flash a smile, then turn to the other troopers as the transport doors slide shut. 

The transport hadn’t been out of the hangar for more than a few seconds before blaster fire suffocated the air around you. The ship’s doors slide open; you can see Anakin’s transport just to your right, seemingly unharmed. The troopers are barely distracted, but you can sense fear among them due to the surrounding chaos.

“Remember to stay sharp,” you yell above the noise. “As soon as we hit the ground, rally to me and we’ll support General Skywalker in suppressing the militia! We cannot let the Capital remain in Separatist hands-” you were sharply cut off by an explosion at the front of the ship. Flame billows towards you from the damaged engines, spreading through the transport. You are thrown hard into another trooper as the ship jerks violently to the left and goes into freefall. You watch through the open door; the transport falls underneath the cover of clouds and leaves a thick column of black smoke as you plummet down to the planet’s surface. 

You awake to someone calling your name and shaking you into consciousness. A trooper is kneeling next to you, and he pulls off his helmet.

“General, are you alright,” he asks, and grabs your arm to help you up. Besides a massive headache, you stand up and find no injuries. Blaster fire still deafens the air, and a huge explosion in the distance shakes the ground as dirt is flung up into the dark sky. The transport is laying in flames, just beyond the explosion. 

“I’m fine, thank you. May I ask your name?”

“CT-4287, but you can call me Kick, General,” he announces, and gives you a salute.

“Pleasure to meet you, Kick. Have you checked the ship? There must be others,” you shout. Kick shakes his head. You both crouch and run towards the transport, getting to the wreckage quickly. The ship is split nearly in two, with a jagged rip in the metal. The front half of the transport is completely engulfed in flames. In the roaring heat, you look towards the cockpit and can detect the dark outline of one of the pilots, slumped over and long past dead. 

Barely able to see due to the darkness and smoke, you step up into the carcass of the ship and look around, covering your head with your cloak as you make out two bodies strewn around at the base of a broken AT-RT towards the back of the ship. Your footsteps clank on the hard metal as you rush over towards them, grabbing onto their collars and dragging them to a clear area nearby. Kick pulls another man out from under a broken wing of the transport and drags him towards the other troopers. He pulls off the soldier’s helmet, which has crushed on one side. The trooper is extremely pale, and a large gash on the side of his face exposes his gums and teeth, some of which have been shattered into small bloody pieces. He was still alive, as his helmet had absorbed a lot of the damage, but the rest of his face was still swollen and bleeding. Kick steps back and whispers the trooper’s name, but you can’t make it out. 

“Kick,” you call his name. He looks over at you, and puts his helmet back on to try to hide his alarm. “We have to get these men to safety and meet up with the others. Our top priority is supporting General Skywalker in suppressing the militia, otherwise hundreds more will die.”

“But General, how will we move them? We can’t carry all three.”

“Then they’ll just have to carry themselves.”

Kick gives you a confused look as you kneel next to the badly wounded trooper. Closing your eyes, you can feel the force all around you, in every living creature, in the air. You place your hand on the chest of the trooper and allow the force to flow through your hands into him, accelerating his healing at a rapid pace. Hearing Kick gasp, you open your eyes. Most of the damage the trooper had sustained to his face was gone, and some of the color was returning to his skin. Satisfied, you repeat the same process with the other two soldiers, who wake almost instantly.

The healing process is extremely draining; your headache is pounding behind your forehead. The darkness and the heat urge your eyes closed. You can hear the other troopers shouting and returning blaster fire. Kick calls your name and pulls you up, swinging your arm over his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry General, we’ve got you,” he calls to you. Your feet move underneath you, pushing you forward as the clattering of the troopers’ armor echoes behind you. You struggle to wake yourself up, and your thoughts turn to Obi-Wan. His voice just barely quivered as he said goodbye. Does he know you’re still alive? Was he thinking of you, like you are of him?   
You snap back to reality and open your eyes as Kick shouts something, then swings you around and sets you down behind a large tree. The troopers crouch down nearby, with the badly-injured trooper just shaking his head and starting to wake up. You feel a wetness running down into your mouth, and as you touch your face, your hand comes away damp with blood. Your injuries must have been worse than you thought. 

“Kick, I’m gonna need some backup. Buy me a minute,” you ask, and Kick nods. He returns oncoming fire as you close your eyes. You’ve attempted this a few times, but only with small injuries or cuts during training. Meditating, you tune out the noise, taking deep breaths. In through the nose—hold—out through the mouth. The strength of the force cloaks the air once again, flowing through your arms to your palms. You raise your hands to either side of your head and feel a cool sensation rushing through you. 

The trickle of blood stops immediately, and you wipe your face with the back of your hand. Standing up quickly, you feel stronger than ever as you take your saber from your belt and unsheathe it with a purr. The yellow light illuminates the surrounding darkness, causing a glimmer in the fog rising from the ground. Kick turns from supplying the backup fire. 

“All good, General?”

“All good, Kick. Let’s roll.”

After nearly an hour of fighting, dodging, and running towards an unseen enemy, your squad approaches a huge ridge billowing smoke; smoldering from what seems to be an air raid. Umbaran bodies lay scattered in pieces; most are missing limbs, some laying facedown in the mud, their boiled skin melting in stripes off their backs. You shudder but push forward. As a jedi knight, you know that any loss of life is tragic, but as a General under the Republic’s orders, you know this was necessary. 

As the forest grows thicker ahead of you, the troopers behind you grow uneasy. In an effort to track your companions, you crouch down to the ground and estimate trooper numbers and pace from the tracks you’ve been following. From what you can gather, the battalion wasn’t in too much of a hurry. They were making good time, but not running, so they weren’t being chased or attacked. You let out a quiet sigh of relief. You can’t be far behind them, and given that you were making good time earlier it shouldn’t be long before you catch them. You miss Cody and Rex, and you know it will make you feel more at ease to be near Anakin and have another Jedi alongside you, especially a friend. 

Despite Kick’s protests, you order him and the to others sit down for a few minutes and rest while you go ahead to investigate. The thick forest turns into clearings with large underbrush, and you can see the proximity of the main road to the capital on the holo-map, but the reason for the Battalion using that route eludes you. With such a large road, and so many troopers on it, it would be perfectly clear to the Commanders and to Anakin that you would be at a complete tactical disadvantage. Ambush could come in from all sides. You hoped for the best, but as you push your way through the foliage onto the main road your worst fears are discovered. 

Bodies of troopers litter the ground. You check your surroundings then rush forward to the closest troopers, who you recognize as Oz and Ringo from Rex’s platoon. The luminescent lines in the pavement curve down the road ahead, illuminating more bodies amongst the rubble. How could Anakin make such an error, costing so many lives? You could sense something was wrong, that these men were led into a trap, but you’re not sure how. Had Anakin died, leaving someone else in charge? No, even a battle droid knows the disadvantages of walking down a bright path in the middle of a warzone. This was deliberate…You head back to your squad and sit down with them, explaining the situation. One of the troopers shakes his head.

“I can’t believe Ringo’s gone, just like that…” he looks down. You feel for them. Whoever is leading that Battalion, it isn’t Anakin, and all those lives were wasted for nothing. 

“I’ll get to the bottom of this, I promise,” you say, standing up. “Let’s take a more indirect approach. Any sort of travel down the main road is too dangerous, so we should try to lay low in the forest while following their scent, so to speak. It’ll be harder for the Umbaran militia to ambush us, and easier for us to defend ourselves,” you finish. They all stand up and you lead them along the trail, staying well hidden in the large underbrush. 

You can sense a darkness ahead. The inexplicable and irrational loss of life seems too careless, almost malicious. For your men, for the Republic, for Anakin, and for Obi-Wan, you will find this darkness and crush it, no matter what the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this first chapterrr let me know what you think :). I'm gonna try to keep the chapters short so I can be specific on the titles, warnings, events, etc. I did a lot of research on this chapter and it's pretty accurate to the Clone Wars' canon events, while still operating within the realms of creativity. I felt a little nervous about the addition of the self-force heal, as I didn’t realize it wasn’t just made up in the sequels. I did some research and most Jedi are able to do force heal on themselves, so I don’t feel so bad ; )


End file.
